Sekali aja
by Ricchandesu
Summary: "Sekali saja ya Saku-chan ","Sekali apa Sasuke-kun?"  Haduh, Sasuke demen amat godain Sakura? Poor Saku-chan     Sumarry sucks! XD RnR pweaseeee :3


**By : Blossomswinter**

**Disclaimer : Bang abang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Abal, boring, OOC, alurnya kecepetan, bikin lupa diri (?), don't like don't read *saya sudah memperingatkan***

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor ( kagak tau dah ada humor apa kagak==)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Hm halo? Saya kembaliiii XD *dilempar sepatu*. Eng, ano aku baru saja mencoba membuat fic OS. Yah sekali-sekali belajar lah untuk buat hehehe. Meski hasilnya gak tau sih bagus apa kagak w(-_-")w. cerita ini pendek sekali, soalnya besok saya MID ==". Yah saya gak mau berbasabasi dulu hehe.**

**Happy Reading :D**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hhhh.." Desah seorang gadis dengan berat. Ia terus berdumel dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan seorang lelaki disampingnya masih konsen dengan ponsel biru miliknya. Gadis itu terduduk dengan perasaan dangkal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah dua jam duduk bersama manusian pencinta ponsel ini, dan yang ia lakukan hanya menatap pemandangan. Bosan? Pasti!<p>

"Kalau kamu cuma nyuruh aku natap pemandangan, di rumah ku juga bisa kok!" Tegur perempuan itu pada akhirnya. Lelaki disampingnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"BAKA!" Perempuan itu kembali bergumel dalam hati, dan mulai merutuki lelaki ini, atau yang bisa kita sebut kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa sih, dari tadi nyuekin aku? Lagi smsan sama siapa?" Sindir gadis itu pada lelaki berambut ayam disampingnya.

"Sama dobe" Jawabnya singkat jelas dan padat. Kedua alis gadis itu berkedut.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat sabar. Setidaknya itulah julukan untuk dia. Kenapa? Karena dia mampu bertahan menjadi kekasih si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, judes, cuek, dan irit bicara. Sebenarnya sih banyak yang sudah menyarankan Sakura untuk berpindah hati. Terutama para fanboys Sakura yang selalu setia mengingatkannya kalau masih banyak lelaki di luar sana. Namun apa daya, setiap orang yang sudah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sakura, selalu berakhir babak belur di rumah sakit. Bahkan sempat bocah bernama Sasuke ini membuat seorang dari salah satu fanboys Sakura koma, karena lelaki itu berhasil -setidaknya- menggoyahkan kepercayaan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Namun, kini gadis ini mulai berfikir. Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya? Tentu saja itu patut di pertanyakan. Ketika semua orang selalu berkata 'Aishiteru' pada kekasihnya, Sasuke hanya bisa berkata 'Hn'. Ketika semua orang selalu memuji gadisnya, Sakura hanya mendapatkan 'Hn'. Ya, serasa hanya ada kata 'Hn' di dalam kamus Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus sms-an sama Naruto? Sedangkan aku yang ada disampingmu dicuekin kayak patung!" Gadis itu kembali menggerutu. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sambil membuang muka.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan muka yang datar tak berekspresi. Namun sesaat ia tersenyum tulus mendatapi gadisnya sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Auu! Sakit Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu terus merintih kesakitan. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan cubitannya, dan menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

**Duagh!**

"Auu!" Dan sekarang nasib pun berbalik. Sekarang malah Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan akibat tinju dari Sakura. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ck, dasar aneh!" Cibir Sakura sambil membuang muka lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam tanpa percakapan sekali pun, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di salah satu pundaknya. Ia pun menengok dan sangat kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menidurkan kepalanya tepat di atas pundaknya.

.

.

Satu…

Dua….

Tiga…

**CESSSSSS~~~**

Sakura yang baru tersadar langsung merasakan mukanya memanas. Dengan secepat mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke obyek yang lain. Namun, karena terlalu dekat wajah Sasuke dengan tubuhnya, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan setiap Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Jantungnya tak dapat berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Ia sangat takut kalau sampai Sasuke bisa mendengarkan suara jantungnya.

"Hmph, kau kenapa? Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali Saku-chan~"

**DEG!**

Tepat sasaran. Sakura tambah blushing setelah ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apalagi tadi Sasuke memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Sungguh, kalau saja ada yang bisa memotret mereka sekarang, semua orang pasti terkejut. Karena melihat Sasuke yang berkulit putih, sedang Sakura yang berwajah merah. Dengan pelahan, Sakura melirikan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Namun sayang, ia tak bisa melihat wajah rupawan kekasihnya, karena tertutup oleh poni Sasuke yang -tanpa sengaja- menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Saku-chan~~" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara lembut yang dapat membuat semua hati para gadis berdesir dan menari-nari. Sakura berusaha menelan ludahnya, ia merasa seperti ada buah kelapa yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Saku-chan~~" Ia kembali memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan penuh manja. Badan Sakura kini mulai bergetar dengan hebat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di keningnya. Ia sangat er- bukan! Ia sangat teramat malu!

"Kau tuli ya Saku-chan~?" Merasa belum puas dengan reaksi Sakura, kini Sasuke mulai memegang tangan Sakura.

"A-A-Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada yang tadi. Tangannya dapat merasakan dengan jelas kulit dingin milik Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya, Sasuke pun menyudahi permainannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum geli ke arah Sakura. Eits! Tapi kenapa Sakura masih gugup?

Ehem, pantas saja. Tangannya masih belum dilepas oleh pemuda berambut chicken butt ini. Masih dengan senyuman, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, bersiap untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sekali saja ya Saku-chan~" Suara berat milik Sasuke mengayun dengan lembut di telinga Sakura.

"Sekali apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Senyuman lelaki itu pun mengembang dan,

.

.

.

CUP~!

Dengan lembut Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura jatuh tak berdaya. Gadis itu mematung tak dapat bergerak sesentipun. Seluruh badannya kini terasa panas semua. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan imutnya dan membentuk wajah ':3'. Namun ciuman itu tak bertahan lama. Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi Sakura yang memerah karena malu. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sakura, kini berpindah mengelus pipi yang ia cium tadi. Sasuke menyibakkan poni Sakura, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah cantik milik kekasihnya ini.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke mulai menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ke-kena-"

"Aishiteru~"

Dan kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna setelah mendengar kata-kata emas itu. Satu kata, beragam makna.

Sakura tak tau harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"A-aishi-"

"Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura.." Sasuke kembali memotong kata-kata Sakura.

Dan sekarang, diatas hamparan bunga. Kita bisa melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum dengan semburat merah di wajah mereka. Uchiha menjadi merah? Apa kata dunia?

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeee akhirnya selesai juga. Fic OS pertama ku yang err- aneh. Maap! Maap! Maap senpai~ aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuatnya. Semoga senpai-senpai yang membacanya tak kecewa ya? Huhuhu *nangis dipojokkan*<strong>

Last Words

**Review Please?** :3

*Yang review dapat kissu di pipi dari Sasu-chan~

#BUAGH!


End file.
